


Cat On A Hot Tin Roof

by caz251



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rum Tum Tugger’s thoughts on the magical cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat On A Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cats.

He had always admired him, the magical Mr. Mistoffelees, there was something otherworldly about that cat. The Rum Tum Tugger, one of the flirtiest cats on the planet, was obsessed. He had placed the other cat on such a high pedestal that it took other cats many leaps in an attempt to reach him. The cat himself was a master of illusions and disguise, and was often heard on the roof, while he was asleep by the fire, but that is where he had been placed. The highest roof around, no other cat was able to reach that roof in the Rum Tum Tugger’s mind, it was a place only for the object of his affection. A hot tin roof the only place to keep him safe, after all the magical cat would not be affected, but anyone who tried to take him away or reach him would be burnt. The Rum Tum Tugger wasn’t worried about himself, his feelings for the other cat burnt through his body, burnt feet wouldn’t be much of a sacrifice to reach the object of his heart.


End file.
